Medical Rolls: OSM
category:OtherSpace: Millennium Skills - Medical category:OtherSpace: Millennium Systems Medical Rolls The following helps give an idea of the scope of rolls in medicine: Examination Diagnostic: Roll Comprehensive/Racial Medicine at +1. Terrible (-3.0 or greater) = Misdiagnosis with critical injury or harm to patient, higher rolls increase the likelihood of incompetence Poor (-2 to -2.99) = Misdiagnosis with serious injury or harm to patient, negligence Mediocre (-1 to -1.99) = Misdiagnosis with no notable side effects to patient Fair (0 to -.99) = Adequate diagnosis Good (.01 to 1.99) = Good diagnosis Great (2.0 to 2.99) = Excellent diagnosis Superb (3.0 to 3.99) = Diagnosis of difficult or problematic case with minimal complication Legendary (4.0 or higher) = Exemplary performance Operations: Roll Comprehensive/Racial Medicine at +1 Terrible (-3.0 or greater) = Failed operation, resulting in incapacitation or death of patient. Higher rolls Increase likelihood of negligence/incompetence. Poor (-2 to -2.99) = Major complications in operation, debilitating or long term effects to patient Mediocre (-1 to -1.99) = Operation with complications, longer recovery time to patient Fair (0 to -.99) = Adequate operation, slightly longer recovery time for patient Good (.01 to 1.99) = Good operation, average recovery time for patient Great (2.0 to 2.99) = Excellent operation, minimal recovery time for patient Superb (3.0 to 3.99) = Completion of difficult or rare operation with minimal negative impact on patient Legendary (4.0 or higher) = Exemplary performance Triage: * For Race Specific: Roll Racial Medicine at -2, twice per patient. * For General Triage: Roll General Medicine at -2 AND -3 per patient * FOR BOTH: Add the two rolls together and divide by two. Terrible (-3.0 or greater) = Incorrect assessment, patient dies from incompetence or negligence. Often preventable. Poor (-2 to -2.99) = Incorrect assessment, critical/patient dies Mediocre (-1 to -1.99) = Incorrect assessment, not critical/ patient survives with (complications: -1.0 to -1.5, critical complications: -1.6 to -1.9) Fair (0 to -.99) = Correct assessment/patient survives with minor complications Good (.01 to 1.99) = Correct assessment/patient survives with fair prognosis Great (2.0 to 2.99) = Correct assessment/patient survives with good prognosis Superb (3.0 to 3.99) = Correct assessment/patient survives with excellent prognosis Legendary (4.0 or higher) = Exemplary performance RP, Medical Rolls, and Players The rolls are guidelines- environment, temperament, actions and settings will all affect a doctor's performance, so use your best judgment when RPing a scene. If you're in a well equipped facility, maybe a +1 triage bonus is appropriate. If you're in the jungles of a hostile planet without a medical kit, maybe a -3 is appropriate for setting a broken limb. Generally, constitution can be used to negate a particularly poor medical roll on the part of the patient, but it should beat the role by a solid point or more. A Note About Triage Triage may indicate a few different scenarios. Rolls to treat are adjusted to provide a *slight* advantage when using racial specific skills over general medicine, but the truth is- triage sucks. Triage is the attempt to separate the most critical from a whole slew of critically injured patients...and more often than not, triage situations result in enormous casualty rates. Ultimately, triage is the practice of deciding who will definitely die, and who might be saved. When rolling triage, first decide what sort of triage you are RPing: are you assessing whether or not the patient should be treated, or are you attempting to treat a critical triage patient. That will help you decide where on the scale your rolls will lie. If you are assessing the patient, anything above a 0 means you assessed correctly. That does *not* mean the patient survived...it just means if the patient dies; you made the right call to move on to another patient. If you are treating a triage patient, anything above a -2 is survival, but anything below a 0 comes with complications of various degrees. These can be lost limbs, scars, permanent damage, comas, surgical infections, etc. In other words, the patient survived the initial round of culling, but might still die without adequate constitution, willpower, luck, and doctors. RP it out whenever possible, but keep the realism of triage in mind.